Cudgel
'Basic Information' *'Moveset:' Original *'Advanced Skill:' Reach - Doubles attack range of weapon. 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' Note: The above values are averages. Some weapons found in battle may vary in upgrade stats. (The numbers under the stat columns indicate the upgrade slots) 'Pictures' 'Emblems' Note: *'Stagger' - Enemy weapon gets pushed up in the air and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled. *'Stun' - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled. *'Knockback' - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo. *'Launch' - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle. *'Element' - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack. *'HA' - Hyper Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks while performing this. Indicated by little swirly sparks around your body. *"O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy. "X" means this attack does not have elemental activation. 'Emblem Evaluation' Note: *'Excellent - '''Very effective in this mode. *'Good''' - Pretty effective in this mode. *'Ok - '''Somewhat effective in this mode. *'Bad''' - Not effective in this mode. 'Emblem Demonstration Video' http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMTUxMDE1ODg0.htm Charge Attacks Note: *C# = Charge Attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, D = Dash Attack, Evo = Evolution Attack. *C1 and C6 depend on the emblem. *C3 gets longer with upgrade of combos. Can end C3 prematurely if you don't continue to press charge attack. *Some weapons can do additional combos with jump charge attacks. Musou Motion Damage Values *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is usually the knockback finisher of the combo(if it has one). *"Base" represents the damage value of the attack by itself. The "Combo" damage value represents the total sum if you had connected with the all previous attack strings. (So C3 combo value is the total value of N1+N2+C3 values) *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled. Temper Builds *Capture - 52300,52310,42330,42410 *Confront/PvP - 50303,50302,50320,40421,40332 *General Killing - Note: 'Builds listed here are the number of stars you should put in each stat. The order goes: Attack, Damage, Defense, Life, Musou. So a build of "43320" means to put: 4 stars in attack, 3 stars in damage, 3 stars in Defense, 2 stars in Life, and 0 stars in Musou. Tips 'Combos Insert Combos here. 'Emblem Thoughts' Insert thoughts here. 'PvP/Confront' Do not flask up to combo 2. As if you do, you lose the stun effect on your N4 or N5. A common method for cudgels is to stun with N4 and N5 attacks then do damage to the enemy using your C2 and a tornado/blitz orb. Cudgel is one of the few weapons that has C2 elemental activation. And C2 has a good motion damage value. 'Defeat' Insert tactics here. 'Capture' Insert tactics here. Combo Videos Insert any combo videos you have here. Category:Weapon